biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Angels
Back to the beginning Out of curiosity, I went back in the history of this page. I think it was very good to begin with. If we could just add the references that version would be a good start. Then we could add to the article with appearances -- especially those of "the angel of the LORD." SouthWriter (talk) 02:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: How far back are you referring to? Unless I know the specific revision, I can't decide whether or not a proposal for this should be put up (I think this sort of thing would be appropiate to consult willing members of the community at large). Thanks, Superdadsuper, Biblicalapedia Administrator and Bureaucrat Recommended version Go with your edit in December: http://bible.wikia.com/wiki/Angels?oldid=9900 SouthWriter (talk) 17:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) If one must copy and paste... The following is copied from Easton's Bible Dictionary (or a version of it attached to the "Online Bible" I have on my computer). I provide it for future reference for those who want this page to be tied only to Biblical references. From Easton: Angel A word signifying, both in the Hebrew and Greek, a "messenger," and hence employed to denote any agent God sends forth to execute his purposes. It is used of an ordinary messenger #Job 1:14 1Sa 11:3 Lu 7:24 9:52 of prophets #Isa 42:19 Hag 1:13 of priests #Mal 2:7 and ministers of the New Testament #Re 1:20 It is also applied to such impersonal agents as the pestilence #2Sa 24:16,17 2Ki 19:35 the wind #Ps 104:4 But its distinctive application is to certain heavenly intelligences whom God employs in carrying on his government of the world. The name does not denote their nature but their office as messengers. The appearances to Abraham at Mamre #Ge 18:2,22 Comp. #Ge 19:1 to Jacob at Peniel #Ge 32:24,30 to Joshua at Gilgal #Jos 5:13,15 of the Angel of the Lord, were doubtless manifestations of the Divine presence, "foreshadowings of the incarnation," revelations before the "fulness of the time" of the Son of God. 1. The existence and orders of angelic beings can only be discovered from the Scriptures. Although the Bible does not treat of this subject specially, yet there are numerous incidental details that furnish us with ample information. Their personal existence is plainly implied in such passages as #Ge 16:7,10,11 Jud 13:1-21 Mt 28:2-5 Heb 1:4 etc. These superior beings are very numerous. "Thousand thousands," etc. #Da 7:10 Mt 26:53 Lu 2:13 Heb 12:22,23 They are also spoken of as of different ranks in dignity and power #Zec 1:9,11 Da 10:13 12:1 1Th 4:16 Jude 1:9 Eph 1:21 Col 1:16 2. As to their nature, they are spirits #Heb 1:14 like the soul of man, but not incorporeal. Such expressions as "like the angels" #Lu 20:36 and the fact that whenever angels appeared to man it was always in a human form #Ge 18:2 19:1,10 Lu 24:4 Ac 1:10 and the titles that are applied to them of God,") #Job 1:6 38:7 #Da 3:25 comp. #Da 3:28 and to men #Lu 3:38 seem all to indicate some resemblance between them and the human race. Imperfection is ascribed to them as creatures #Job 4:18 #Mt 24:36 1Pe 1:12 As finite creatures they may fall under temptation; and accordingly we read of "fallen angels." Of the cause and manner of their "fall" we are wholly ignorant. We know only that "they left their first estate" #Mt 25:41 Re 12:7,9 and that they are "reserved unto judgement" #2Pe 2:4 When the manna is called "angels’ food," this is merely to denote its excellence #Ps 78:25 Angels never die #Lu 20:36 They are possessed of superhuman intelligence and power #Mr 13:32 #2Th 1:7 Ps 103:20 They are called "holy" #Lu 9:26 "elect" #1Ti 5:21 The redeemed in glory are "like unto the angels" #Lu 20:36 They are not to be worshipped #Col 2:18 #Re 19:10 3. Their functions are manifold. a. In the widest sense they are agents of God’s providence #Ex 12:23 Ps 104:4 Heb 11:28 1Co 10:10 2Sa 24:16 1Ch 21:16 #2Ki 19:35 Ac 12:23 b. They are specially God’s agents in carrying on his great work of redemption. There is no notice of angelic appearances to man till after the call of Abraham. From that time onward there are frequent references to their ministry on earth #Ge 18:1ff. #Ge 19:1ff. #Ge 24:7,40 #Ge 28:12 32:1 They appear to rebuke idolatry #Jud 2:1-4 to call Gideon #Jud 6:11,12 and to consecrate Samson #Jud 13:3 In the days of the prophets, from Samuel downward, the angels appear only in their behalf #1Ki 19:5 2Ki 6:17 Zec 1:1-6:15 Da 4:13,23 10:10,13,20,21 The Incarnation introduces a new era in the ministrations of angels. They come with their Lord to earth to do him service while here. They predict his advent #Mt 1:20 Lu 1:26-38 minister to him after his temptation and agony #Mt 4:11 #Lu 22:43 and declare his resurrection and ascension #Mt 28:2-8 Joh 20:12,13 Ac 1:10,11 They are now ministering spirits to the people of God #Heb 1:14 Ps 34:7 #Ps 91:11 Mt 18:10 #Ac 5:19 8:26 10:3 12:7 27:23 They rejoice over a penitent sinner #Lu 15:10 They bear the souls of the redeemed to paradise #Lu 16:22 and they will be the ministers of judgement hereafter on the great day #Mt 13:39,41,49 16:27 24:31 The passages #Ps 34:7 #Mt 18:10 usually referred to in support of the idea that every individual has a particular guardian angel have no such meaning. They merely indicate that God employs the ministry of angels to deliver his people from affliction and danger, and that the angels do not think it below their dignity to minister even to children and to the least among Christ’s disciples. The "angel of his presence" #Isa 63:9 Comp. #Ex 23:20,21 32:34 33:2 Nu 20:16 is probably rightly interpreted of the Messiah as the guide of his people. Others have supposed the expression to refer to Gabriel #Lu 1:19 Let us not be ashamed to borrow from the Christian 'fathers' of the faith. :-) --SouthWriter (talk) 21:57, August 27, 2015 (UTC)